Fairy Tale Folks: Behind the Scenes
by Mimichee
Summary: The title says it all! Watch your favorite classic fairytale and disney characters in their lifestyle behind the set!


Fairy Tale Folks: Behind the Scene

---

The disheveled woman looked frantically through a rack of clothing before quickly moving on to kick aside a pile of tossed clothing and begin digging inside a large wardrobe. Her cheeks were blotched from frustration and were steadily becoming redder as her annoyance grew. A small woman followed her whimpering pitifully, "Please, Miss Cinderella, won't you please sit down?" She begged. She looked mournfully at the normally waxen and golden hair, now loose and pale. "I just finished doing your hair a moment ago…"

Cinderella threw up her hands and partially suppressed a scream. She whirled on the smaller woman, who shrank back. "I've told you over and _over_," she said slowly and menacingly, advancing on the hairdresser with each word, "I don't _care_ about the stupid hair right now. You will later redo it again and _again_ until it is _perfect_ because that's what you're being _paid_ to do. Now, either stop your pathetic whining and help me find that dress, or go stand over there where you won't bother me." Cinderella turned around and began looking again, slightly calmer now that she had vented her anger. "I have to find that dress…" she muttered to herself, "Donny will be here any second!"

As the hairdresser ran away, about to burst into tears, a voice drawled, "Honey, it doesn't matter how you look. Donny's not coming to see you anyway." Cinderella looked around and glared at the delicate figure painting her nails red with painstaking care. The black haired beauty glanced up and smirked. "He's coming to see _me_."

"Shut it, Snow White." Cinderella snapped, her search forgotten.

"After all," continued Snow White, sniffing daintily. "'Someday my prince will come.' And you? What's that stupid song you sing? 'A dream is a wish your heart makes' or something like that, right? Hah. What a load of –."

Cinderella shoved Snow White, who's hand slipped as she was painting the delicate flowers on her nails – professional nail artists (I can't remember what they're called) weren't privileged enough to touch _her_ nails. Snow White shrieked, looking down at her nail in horror. The design was smudged.

Snow stood up quickly, knocking her chair over. "_You._" She said through clenched teeth, livid with anger. She raised her hand to slap the yellow haired princess. "You B—!"

Cinderella didn't hesitate as she grabbed Snow's hair, violently yanking it. She grinned but was cut off when Snow swiped at her face, her nails leaving long red marks (it's not blood though, it's the red nail polish! Well, that and, you know, when you scratch someone they're skin turns pinkish red. I _do_ want to keep this PG, you know.) Both ladies shrieked as they fell over, knocking over piles of clothing and nail polish and other various accessories. They continued their struggle, with Snow's hands tight around Cinderella's neck and shoulders, digging her nails into them, and Cinderella's grip clenched in Snow's hair.

"Pig!"

"Wench!"

"WHORE!"

"FATTY!"

"Please stop fighting." A soft voice implored. A red-headed girl sat in a portable bath tub (porta-tub), looking up at the screaming girls worriedly. She had a trim figure, her waists traveling downward to an emerald green tail. "Could you please…?"

The other two princesses ignored her.

"Stop…fighting?" True to her given nature, Ariel was kind and soft hearted – she hadn't always been that way, but knowing you're going to die and turn to foam makes you rethink life, after all.

The mermaid looked desperately at a dark skinned girl sitting in a corner, pointedly ignoring the squabbling chickens and peering at the mirror, closely examining each and every possible pimple.

"Jasmine. Won't you please make them stop?"

"Let them do what they want." The spunky Arabian said shortly, repositioning her top and posing in the mirror. "If they want to fight over some dumb prince, let them. _I_ have Aladdin."

"But Jasmine.."

"Can it, tuna fish."

Ariel sighed dejectedly and sank into the water, blowing bubbles of annoyance. Glancing up, she saw a face watching her from above. She surfaced. "Hi Donny."

Cinderella and Snow stopped fighting and leapt to their feet at once, hastily smoothing down their clothes and hair. They flocked around him. "Hi Prince!"

Donny ran a hand through his dark locks of hair, flashing the girls a dazzling smile full of straight, white teeth. "Hi girls." They giggled and his eyebrows raised in confusion. Donny had stared as the prince in all the movies, except for Aladdin, which he had been rejected from. He was asked to tan his skin to get the part, and he hadn't wanted to take the risk. Skin cancer, y'know?

And so that was how the nickname "Prince" befell him.

"Hey, Jaz. How're you doin'?" Prince grinned.

"Whatever." Jasmine walked off.

"Hey, forget her." Snow sneered, hanging onto Prince's arm.

"Yeah, let's go!" Agreed Cinderella, for once.

The three of them walked off together, the two girls on each side twittering constantly and the Prince with a confused smile.

Ariel was _just_ starting to relax again when there was a clatter followed by a shout.

"I WANTED A _MOCHA FRAPPACHINO_ YOU IMBECILE! NOT _CARAMEL_!" A little girl in a red hooded cloak was screaming. The delivery boy stuttered an apology and stumbled as he ran away from the glaring child.

An elderly woman standing near by sighed. "Oh, whatever happened to that dear child with such a good heart that she would visit her sick, old grandmother."

Little Red Riding Hood tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder as another servant — er… um… _employee_ tied the laces on her long red boots. "Whatever, _grandma_." She said sarcastically.

"Hey Ariel." A wolf walked over to her. The mermaid watched as the wolf raised it's paws at her and took off it's head.

It was Prince.

Prince flipped his hair out of his face and grinned at her. "They got me to be the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood."

"The Prince strikes again."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." The mermaid sighed and there was a temporary silence.

"So.. You wanna maybe get a bite to eat later? Maybe some sushi? NO! I mean, steak? Hamburger?" He smiled one of his dazzling smiles at her again, trying to lure her in.

"No, thanks, I have to wash my hair." She smiled at her joke. (Because, you know, wash hair? Mermaids live in water? Wash hair? Mermaid? Water? Okay nevermind.)

"Huh?" Said the prince. His cute face was puzzled.

"No." Ariel said flatly.

"Oh…okay." The prince chuckled and winked at her, walking away. "I'll see you later then. Bye." He blew her a kiss.

Ariel watched him walk away.

"Idiot."

And so ends a typical day for Fairy Tale characters behind the scene.

---

Author's Note:

>spins around in swively chair>>>>>>>>>wheeeeeeeeee!>>>>>>>>>

Haha for some reason wouldn't let me use the wavy symbol thing (on the keyboard, it's to the left of number 1) and the shift-comma key (the opposite of >)


End file.
